Bajo el Agua, Entre tus Pies
by dulceInvierno
Summary: Dije que te dejaría crecer, nunca dije que dejaría que crecieras para él. .::Sirius/Hermione::.


Agradecimiento especial a Rubbymoon06, porque sin ella, esta historia se hubiese perdido.

**Disclaimer: **personajes propiedad de JK Rowling.

**Advertencia: **Ratin M por obvias razones.

* * *

...

.

**"BAJO EL AGUA, ENTRE TUS PIES"**

**.**

**...**

...

.

Sirius la observó atento, como si quisiera devorarla. El hecho de que Ronald Weasley estuviera tan cerca no estaba ayudando mucho.

La quería devorar. Ahora. Y la observaba descarado, _celoso_, sin importarle una mierda si alguien más en la habitación se daba cuenta.

Ron no lo notaba, sabía que Hermione tenía un tonto enamoramiento por el padrino de Harry, pero jamás se cruzaría por su mente que Sirius Black pudiese sentir lo mismo… es decir, sonaba estúpido mezclar el nombre de Sirius Black con la palabra enamoramiento en una misma oración.

Ron rió triunfante cuando otra pieza del tablero de ajedrez mágico explotaba en pequeños pedacitos, y con su sonrisa risueña estampada en la cara lograba captar la atención de la castaña por un pequeño instante…

Los labios de Sirius Black se tensaron en una delgada línea, mientras sus puños se cerraban con fuerza, enrojeciendo los nudillos en sus manos.

A Hermione no le gustó el camino que la situación estaba tomando, sabía muy bien que cuando Ron estaba ganándole a Harry en el ajedrez mágico llegaba a ponerse muy meloso… así que se levantó del sillón, creando un gran espacio entre ella y el pelirrojo.

Los puños de Sirius Black se relajaron.

_-Herms…-_ la llamó Ron, frunciendo un poco el ceño a pesar de la sonrisa que llevaba_ -¿Estás bien?- _y sus ojos se desviaron a Sirius, que estaba ahora relajado bebiendo su whiskey de fuego.

El ceño se frunció un poco más.

Hermione respiró hondo y sonrío, forzando algo que claramente, no sentía.

_-Estoy bien, Ron_- aseguró_ –Solo me sentí un poco mareada-_

A decir verdad, la mirada de Sirius Black sobre ella era bastante pesada, así que en realidad, si se sentía un poco mareada.

Ron pareció no creerle, pero la voz de Harry demandando atención al juego lo distrajo.

Hermione se atrevió a dirigir su mirada de nuevo a Sirius, y _él_ ya la estaba mirando, mientras bebía la tercera copa en lo que iba de la noche.

Un ardor la recorrió, cuando los ojos grises del moreno la perforaron, mientras se relamía los labios húmedos de licor.

Hermione se retorció en su asiento, y el mareo aumentó.

Remus de pronto entró en la habitación, y Sirius, consciente de lo observador que podía llegar a ser su amigo, se levantó, abandonando el vaso de cristal y dejando el lugar.

Ella lo observó todo el camino.

* * *

Antes, _él_ solía esperarla en su cuarto, cuando las cosas se ponían mal, y la soledad era tanta, que ni siquiera _él_, Sirius Black, podía soportarla.

Ella besaría a Ron en la mejilla diciendo buenas noches, y entraría a su cuarto, para encontrarlo a _él_ recostado en su cama, sin zapatos y el cinturón perdido en algún rincón del suelo.

Con el botón del pantalón siempre desabrochado.

Ella sentiría un retortijón en el estómago, y le daría una de sus sonrisas tímidas al entrar.

Siempre ha sido un poquito controladora. Tomaría las botas del mago, y las acomodaría junto a sus zapatos. Cerca de la puerta, recogería el cinturón y lo pondría en la mesa.

Y mientras tanto, _él_ la observaría con su mirada pesada y una sonrisa burlona estampada en los labios, sabiendo que mientras Ron Weasley la escoltaba todas las noches a su habitación, era_ él_ quien jugaba a la familia feliz con ella.

Así que la jalaba con _él_ a la cama, rodeándola con sus brazos (muy fuerte y apretado, comparado a como Ron la abrazaba) y se dormiría tranquilo.

_Él_ nunca hacía nada más, Al poco tiempo, ella se fue dando cuenta que antes de venir, _él_ descargaba toda su energía masturbándose a solas.

Pero si sus manos se volvían _ansiosas_ sobre ella, entonces _él_ se iría, dejándola sola el resto de la noche.

Pero ahora, _él_ no podía hacerlo más.

Ron llevaba tiempo entrando a su cuarto y no sólo le daba las buenas noches.

No, todavía no lo han hecho. Pero han empezado a explorar un poco más. Experimentando.

Ron quería llegar más lejos y Hermione no necesitaba leer la mente para saber que algunas veces, mientras se besaban, las manos de él temblaban ansiosas acercándose a sus pechos. Y ella se alejaría, sintiendo sus labios hinchados, mirándolo dudosa, preguntándose si debería dejarlo llegar más allá.

No lo ha dejado, pero algunas veces le gusta decirse así misma que no es por Sirius Black que se detiene, sino por las inseguridades propias de su edad, la virginidad y todas esas cosas.

Y luego sus ojos verían esa foto enmarcada, de cuando ella y Ron apenas comenzaban. Cuando todo era más sencillo. Él con el cabello más corto y el de ella menos largo.

Cuando Sirius Black estaba en su cuarto, la foto siempre estaría boca abajo. Y ella nunca la enderezaría, hasta que _él _se fuera.

¿Y todo esto qué significaba?

Algunas veces lo nombra, y eso la hace llorar, odiándose a sí misma. Intentando alejarse de Ron, alejarse de Sirius.

Intentando culparlo a _él. _Y al final, deseando lo que no debe desear, aún si Ron sale lastimado en el proceso.

Secretamente, sospecha que el problema se reduce solamente a ella. Y después deja de pensar en ello.

Así que tuvo suerte, cuando esta vez, Sirius dejó las botas muy cerca de la puerta, permitiéndole darse cuenta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

_-Ron…-_ lo llama, poniendo su mano en el pecho del pelirrojo, deteniéndolo _–Esta noche no. Me siento muy cansada_- Un pequeño retortijón de alegría la recorre, pensando que había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Sirius Black había estado en su cuarto.

_-¿Te sientes bien?- _pregunta, inseguro.

Ella sonrié _–Si, es solo que me he sentido muy cansada todo el día. Solo necesito dormir…-_

_-Por supuesto-_ dice en un suspiro.

Ella sonríe una última vez, y lo besa en la mejilla, diciendo que no quiere contagiarlo con sus gérmenes.

Y empieza a odiarse de nuevo.

Entierra el sentimiento muy al fondo de un abismo en su mente.

Se quita los zapatos, los pone junto a las botas. Recoge la chaqueta de cuero tirada y la coloca en la silla. Y al mirar la cama, viéndolo a _él _dormido, su corazón se estruje.

Despeinado, con mechones oscuros regados en la almohada, los pantalones desabrochados, lo suficientemente bajo para darse cuenta que no lleva nada debajo de ellos, y también lo suficientemente bajo para darse una muy clara idea de lo grande que es su pene.

Sonríe dulce, y se acerca para quitar un mechón de la cara del moreno.

_-Hola- _susurra, dejando que la jale a la cama _-¿Te desperté?-_

Un ojo gris se abre _–No-_ dice, sonando ronco _–Ya estaba despierto-_

Ella intenta darle una de sus miradas reprobatorias. Cada vez más seguido, _él_ se le queda mirando frente a Ron, como si quisiera que él y los demás se enteraran.

_Él_ bufa, como siempre, mientras pasa una mano por su castaño cabello_ –Hermione…- _gruñé, con sus brazos atrapándola, mientras recarga su cabeza en el pecho de ella.

_-¿Sí?-_ pregunta y olvida el sermón en la punta de su lengua, cuando siente como _él_ se frota contra sus pechos, primero con la mejilla y después con los labios…

_-Sirius…-_ susurra, asustada, por el maravilloso hormigueo que nace en su vientre bajo.

_Él _levanta la cabeza, conectando sus grises orbes a los café de ella. Y mientras la mira, muerde el pecho de ella a través de la ropa.

Hermione tiembla, como si una corriente eléctrica la atravesara, dejando que su espalda caiga pesada a la cama.

_-No debemos…-_ tartamudea, sintiéndose arder, casi enferma, porque el retortijón que siente cada vez que Sirius Black está cerca es ahora un puñetazo. Es aterrador y al mismo tiempo, maravilloso.

_-Hermione…-_

_-Sirius, no deb…-_

_-Pequeña-_

_-Es que Ron…- _

Y en cuanto lo dice sabe que no debió haberlo dicho.

Los ojos de _él _se oscurecen y sus labios se aprietan en una delgada línea.

_-¿A quién intentas engañar?-_ pregunta con una voz que amenaza con subir de tono _–Él no es parte de esto, nunca lo ha sido. Si hay alguien a quien le has estado poniendo los cuernos, es a mí-_

Ella es lo suficientemente grande para saber que hay un poco de verdad en eso. Pero demasiado joven para admitirlo.

_-Ambos sabemos lo que sientes por mi- _continúa, siseando, con una molestia tangible en el rostro, intimidándola, porque es algo que le sale ya natural _–Y ambos sabemos que solo estamos esperando a que crezcas un poco más. Dije que te dejaría crecer, nunca dije que dejaría que crecieras para él-_

Hermione se sobresalta, aún cuando sabe que _él _pudo haber sido más cruel en su explicación.

_-¿Es tiempo ya?-_ pregunta, desolada y esperanzada al mismo tiempo.

Porque por mucho que ya sepa que su futuro es con _él_, por mucho que sepa que lo ama con todo su ser, una parte de ella sigue asustada.

_Él _no la ama de la forma en que ella lo ama a _él._

Ella lo ama como amaría al helado en un caluroso día de verano, como a la briza juguetona que refresca el alma. Amándolo, como si quisiera conocerlo y aprender a quererlo, buscando nombres para los futuros bebés que en secreto quiere, pero nunca le cuenta.

_Él _la ama como si quisiera consumirla, tal fuego a la madera, reduciéndola en cenizas. Como si quisiera secuestrarla muy lejos, evitando que cualquiera la toque y morir con ella, porque no puede imaginar su vida sin ella.

Mientras ella aprende lo que significa desear, sentir, amar, _él _ya ha superado lo del desear, yendo muchísimo más lejos.

Ella apenas tiene diecisiete, intocable, sin una relación realmente seria detrás.

Ella se pregunta si será suficiente para él, y si no logra serlo, la matará por dentro.

Lo amará demasiado para ese entonces, cuando _él_ se dé cuenta que todo esto fue un error y se vaya al final.

Está asustada. Pero solo una parte. La inteligente.

La que le grita que necesita tiempo y experiencia, para poder sobrevivir a un hombre como _él_. Para poder lograr ser lo suficiente. Para que el día que _él_ se vaya, ella no caiga rota en mil pedazos irreparables.

La parte estúpida lo quiere, irremediablemente. Que es la que la hace salir con Ron, pero evitando que las cosas se pongan muy serias.

Los ojos de _él_ se oscurecen, su cuerpo se acerca, y sus dedos la perforan, arrastrándola bajo _él. _Lo tiene a la altura de su cabeza, y ella sabe las fantasías que dominan la mente del hombre sobre de ella.

Duro, rudo y desesperado, porque _él_ nunca podrá ser suave con ella, la desea demasiado y cada vez que _él_ comienza, es una carrera contra el tiempo para que _él _lo vuelva a hacer.

La diferencia de edad pesa, y una vida entera no es suficiente. _Él _quiere ir directo, para poder terminar y empezar de nuevo.

_-No quiero que lo toques- _le dice a ella, con un claro tono de advertencia en su voz.

El amante celoso.

El esposo engañado.

_-Romperé con él- _susurra ella, prometiendo, suplicando.

La estúpida Hermione saliendo a flote. Se siente un poquito mal, porque cree que si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, si no hubiese estado destinada a Sirius, entonces ella y Ron hubieran tenido una verdadera oportunidad.

Él es del tipo de hombre con el que siempre se imaginó saliendo. Un gran amigo. Con el que sus padres hubieran sido muy felices.

Pero las cosas no son así. Porque está Sirius.

Sirius se ve tentado, y luego gruñe, sacudiendo la cabeza_ –Remus ha estado… notando cosas. Le dije que solo estaba preocupado de que estuvieses saliendo con chicos tan pequeña- _Necesita una razón, y no la necesitaría, si Ronald Weasley simplemente no existiera_ –Solo… solo pretende un rato más, solo un poco más…_- Bufa frustrado, odiando al pelirrojo por entrometido y así mismo por idiota.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable.

_Él_ abre la boca, dudando, y después decide preguntar_ -¿Y ustedes… que… que has hecho con él?-_

Y ahora la culpa es para Sirius.

Ella parpadea, traga, y se recuerda así misma mantenerse alejada de Ron por los próximos días _–Solo… solo besarnos- _

Y la mirada de _él, _oscura y vacía, la hace jurarse que en lugar de días serán semanas y meses.

_-Ven aquí- _gruñe, con su mano atrayéndola fuertemente hacia él. Ella grita ahogada, y apenas logra respirar, antes de tenerlo cerca.

Dedos tatuados abren su boca, mientras la lengua de _él_ entra, enredándose con la suya.

Y Merlín, se siente tan bien…

Ella inhala entrecortada y olvida el miedo.

Olvida todo, que no sea la saliva de _él _marcándola por todos lados una y otra vez.

Sintiéndose pequeña, perdida y completamente húmeda.

Se aleja asustada, intentado mantener su ser completo, mientras lo ve alejarse, dejándose caer pesado sobre la cama, con el pecho inflándose y desinflándose rápidamente.

_-Sirius…-_ susurra preocupada, por _él, _por ella, porque lo ama demasiado y no sabe qué hacer _-¿Estás bien?-_

_Él _la ama, la desea, la necesita, y va a tenerla. Quiere besarla más duro, profundo, y abrazarla mientras se adentra en ella…

Sus ojos grises se enfocan y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa _–Llevo tiempo deseando hacer eso-_

Ron nunca la ha besado así, y Sirius, si lo desea, lo hará, piel contra piel.

Ella sonríe, sintiéndose mareada, y lo besa cariñosa.

_Él_ se arquea hacia el frente, y atrapa uno de sus pechos con su boca, y la sostiene debajo de _él _con sus manos.

Ella sorprendida, se sacude, intentado zafarse _–Sirius…-_ suplica, con las mejillas ardiendo mientras observa como _él_, dedicado, explora con su boca, buscando el pezón.

_-¡Sirius detente!- _

Pero _él _no escucha, y la aprisiona aún más, con brazos de hierro.

Cuando finalmente encuentra su pezón y lo muerde, Hermione colapsa, sintiéndose desvanecer.

Con otro gruñido, Sirius la aprieta más, y regresa a lo que estaba haciendo, con su lengua furiosa contra los pechos, humedeciendo la ropa en saliva, permitiendo que se amolde aún más a la piel.

_-Quítate el corpiño… espera, ¿qué es más delgado?- _pregunta, con el deseo desbordándose a través de su masculino cuerpo.

Ron siempre pide permiso, incluso cuando sólo la besa quedito. Ron siempre pide permiso.

_-¡No soy Ron!-_ grita furioso, asustándola, porque ella no creyó haberlo dicho en voz alta.

_-Lo sé-_ responde rápido, preguntándose si debió haber respondido tan rápido.

Tragando grueso, ve cómo _él_ aprieta los puños estrangulando a la sábana blanca.

Y espera que Ron haya cerrado su puerta con seguro.

_-Qué. Es. Más. Delgado-_ gruñe a través de su apretada mandíbula.

Hermione se muerde el labio inferior, y desabrocha los primeros botones de su blusa, lo suficiente para que _él_ pueda ver el corpiño.

Se recuesta en la cama, atrayéndolo consigo.

Cuando la boca de _él_ se cierra, caliente y húmeda, alrededor de su pezón, con solo una delgada capa de tela encima, ella se deja llevar.

Cuando _él_ succiona largo y fuerte, como si quisiera que algo de ahí saliera, ella tiene que ahogar sus gritos, de dolor y placer, en el hombro del mago.

* * *

_-Herms, ¿quieres jugar?-_ pregunta Ron, esperando que ella diga que no, para poder darle la revancha a Harry.

Hermione sonríe y sacude la cabeza. Aleja la mirada de la pequeña mesa de madera y se estremece.

Sus pechos le duelen. Mucho.

Sus pezones están rojos, hinchados. Hay marcas en todo su pecho, marcas de dientes, la piel amoratada. Marcas de cuando _él_ succionó mucho por demasiado tiempo.

Está usando su corpiño más suave.

Sirius irrumpe en la habitación, con una sonrisa lasciva dibujada en los labios, mientras observa al pelirrojo y se sienta al lado de la castaña.

No se ha sentado particularmente cerca, pero si lo suficiente para que ambos muslos se rocen. Hermione lo mira con ojos de advertencia, y se aleja un poco.

_Él _la deja alejarse, está de tan buen humor que no le dará importancia.

_-Ven a mi habitación esta noche-_ le susurra en un aliento.

Hermione se atraganta con el aire que respira, y lanza una mirada rápida a Ron, que los está observando, especialmente a ella, sospechoso, y preocupado, de que Hermione tenga de nuevo un estúpido enamoramiento por el padrino de su mejor amigo.

Ella le sonríe a Ron, y Sirius rastrea la sonrisa, viendo que es dirigida al pelirrojo _-¿Pequeña?- _murmura molesto.

Ella asiente y trata de pensar en una excusa de por qué le ha asentido la cabeza a Sirius Black, por si Ron llega a preguntarle después.

Si conociera mejor al pelirrojo, sabría ya que él nunca preguntará.

* * *

Ella nunca ha hecho esto antes. Nunca ha roto las reglas, por algo en Hogwarts era conocida como una de las más estrictas prefectas que hubiesen tenido en muchos años.

Jamás se escabulló por las noches, excepto cuando tenía que acompañar a Harry en una de sus misiones peligrosas, y aún así, sabía que en realidad no era romper las reglas si la seguridad del mundo mágico estaba en riesgo.

Pero ahora, rompía las reglas para hacer algo que, en definitiva, no era salvaguardar la seguridad nacional.

Así que cuando se preparó para escabullirse de su cuarto e ir al de Sirius Black, su corazón latía como el de un caballo después de una carrera.

Traía ropa oscura, sin zapatos, esperando que la oscuridad la camuflajeara, y rogando que Remus, Harry o Ron no salieran de pronto por alguna esquina.

Pero nada de eso pasó, aparte de que se asustó con su propia sombra en los últimos escalones, ya que la habitación del moreno estaba un piso arriba de la suya.

_Él_ estaba esperando por ella, con la puerta sin seguro y con una ceja levantada, por la forma tan apresurada en que ella entró, con la cara pálida y el cuerpo temblando.

_-¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasó?-_ preguntó, abriendo la puerta tras de ella, para ver qué mierda la había asustado.

_-Na…Nada-_ balbuceó, sintiéndose estúpida, con una mano en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos acelerados.

_Él _cerró la puerta, con seguro, y removió la mano de ella de su pecho, reemplazándola con la suya adornada de tatuajes.

_-Me asusté a mí misma-_ explicó con un poco más de aliento, tomando consciencia de que su corazón ahora ya no latía acelerado por el camino, sino por el destino que había alcanzado.

Sirius sonrió, y la arrastró a su cama, muchísimo más grande que la de ella.

Ella se acostó, sobre el colchón, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago, cuando _él_ se le unió, pegándosele.

Merlín, no quería que _él_ se fuera nunca. Rogaba que ambos se quedaran así por una eternidad.

_-Hermione… quítatela- _murmuró suave.

Ella dudó por un segundo, uno solo, antes de imaginarse la cara del moreno si ella se negaba.

Nerviosa, ansiosa y excitada, llevó sus manos a la camisa de algodón oscuro que la cubría y se la quitó, acomodándola en su propio estómago, intentando cubrir su vientre.

Sirius sonrío aún más, y lamió una línea muy larga sobre el corpiño blanco.

Hermione gimió e intentó empujarlo _–¡Duele!- _sollozó, intentando asimilar el dolor en su pecho izquierdo.

Sirius ladeó la cabeza a un lado, y la miró dulce _-¿El otro también?- _

_-Si…-_

Sirius chasqueó la boca, para después sonreír de nuevo.

El corazón de Hermione se estremeció.

_-Seré gentil-_

_-No es cierto-_

Sirius chasqueó de nuevo y sonrió aún más _–Para cuando termine, no te importará-_

Y no le importó.

* * *

Se despertó con esa extraña sensación que todos tenemos al despertarnos los fines de semana. Como si lleváramos dormidos dos días enteros.

La sensación de que algo está mal, incluso cuando lo único que quiere es seguir dormida.

Así que cuando despierta, se da cuenta que esa razón es porque está en el cuarto de Sirius Black.

En una mañana de Martes.

Casi mediodía.

_-¡Mierda!-_ ella usualmente no grita palabrotas, una vez su papá se enojó tanto, que casi le lava la boca con jabón_ -¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!- _un montón de palabrotas.

Porque Ron la recoge todas las mañanas en su habitación, para ir a desayunar.

Ella salta fuera de la cama, dando vueltas frenéticas, buscando la blusa negra de algodón.

Pero se distrae, cuando el gruñido de Sirius retumba en el aire. Con sus brazos grandes, fuertes, se estira _–Herms…- _murmura entre dormido y despierto, con la voz grave _–Regresa a la cama, me estoy congelando-_

Ella traga hondo y sacude la cabeza _–No puedo, Sirius. Son casi las doce-_

_Él_ bufa y estira el brazo, intentando jalarla de nuevo a la cama.

_-Las doce, Sirius-_ recalca.

_Él _gruñe molesto.

_-¡Estando en tu cuarto! ¡Y no en el mío!-_

_Él_ murmura un _-¿Y qué?-_ aunque Hermione sabe que es un poco fingido. Pero solo un poco.

_Él_ quiere que los descubran.

A ella le preocupa ese lado de _él_ muchas veces, porque ya no tendrán que pretender por mucho más tiempo y sabe que ella no está haciendo las cosas más fáciles de lo que de por sí no son, pero no puede evitarlo.

Algunas veces cree que lo está poniendo a prueba. Para saber qué tanto la ama…

Porque ella sabe quién es, o solía ser, Sirius Black.

Sabe de las cientos de mujeres expertas en coger, de las cuales, ella, no es ninguna. El montón de rostros atractivos y cuerpos de infarto con los que _él _se ha acostado, y ella, simplemente, no.

Está un poco molesta con _él_, tal vez muy molesta _–Mejor me voy-_

Se estira y alcanza la blusa negra. Y se maldice mentalmente, por ser tan débil, tonta y soñadora.

Se cerciora de estar completamente vestida, antes de besarlo en la cabeza y dirigirse a la puerta.

Sus pezones la están matando.

* * *

_-¿Dónde estabas?-_ pregunta Ron, con sus ojos cafés repletos de preocupación.

Ella solo titubea un segundo, antes de que la repuesta salga de sus labios_ –No me sentía bien. Me quedé dormida, no te escuché tocar-_

_-Ah-_ duda por un instante. Y después la preocupación aumenta_ –Deberíamos decirle a mamá, siempre ha sido muy buena para estas cosas-_

Ella sacude la cabeza _–No. No quiero molestarla. Ya me siento mejor-_

_-Hermione…- _la regaña suave, mientras su mano alcanza la de ella.

Ella rápidamente rompe el contacto, pretendiendo que es para recoger su cabello despeinado en una coleta.

_-Mejor que te revise mamá. Iré contigo-_

* * *

_-Abre la boca, querida-_ sonrió la señora Weasley. Después de ser madre de siete hijos, estaba segura que podría graduarse automáticamente de medimaga si así lo deseaba, con todo lo que había aprendido a través de los años.

Hermione accedió, levantando el cuello, para dar con la altura de la regordeta pelirroja.

Pero en ese movimiento, la blusa de botones se recorrió y un moretón salió a la luz.

_-Oh…-_

Hermione desvió la mirada, viendo que la señora Weasley miraba atenta a su pecho, y sus ojos se abrieron en terror, mientras que los de la señora Weasley variaban entre la preocupación y el entendimiento.

Había sido madre de seis niños varones y una hija muy liberal. Entendía de esas cosas y no era tonta.

_-Yo…-_ Hermione no sabía qué decir. La señora Weasley había visto las marcas que Sirius dejó y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

No sabía cómo reaccionarían todos cuando supieran la verdad. Probablemente la condenarían. Remus reprobaría que un hombre tan grande estuviese involucrado con la mejor amiga de su ahijado. La señora Weasley daría el grito en el cielo, y conociéndola, sería capaz de mandar a Sirius a Azkaban en un instante.

O simplemente los alejarían. El uno del otro.

Y ella no puede vivir sin _él._

La señora Weasley, creyendo que esas marcas habían sido causadas por su hijo, ya que hasta donde ella era consciente, Ron y Hermione habían sido pareja desde hacía ya casi un año, intentó lucir tranquila.

_-Viniste a consultarme…-_ la cara de confusión de la castaña la interrumpió un poco_ -…Viniste a preguntarme sobre condones y pastillas, ¿cierto?- _

Las mejillas de la castaña ardieron.

_-No hay nada de malo, querida. Con el tiempo he aprendido que los jóvenes de hoy están más adelantados que en mis tiempos. Pero…- _sonrió amable_ –Que sea siempre lo que tú desees Hermione, no permitas que nadie te presione-_

El corazón de la castaña se estrujó conmovido.

Y de nuevo fue consciente de los moretones, marcas y chupetones en todo su pecho. Ron jamás llegaría tan lejos…

_-Y que por supuesto, lo hagas del modo seguro-_

Hermione accedió nerviosa, y dejó que la señora Weasley la revisara.

Sorprendida de las acciones de su hijo, viendo que los moretones eran bastante pronunciados, le entregó a la castaña un pequeño ungüento.

Justo cuando Hermione acababa de abrocharse la camisa, Ron entró a la habitación.

Rápidamente la castaña se paró, nerviosa de nuevo.

Y la señora Weasley la miró confundida.

_-¿Todo bien, Herms?- _preguntó el pelirrojo, sosteniéndola de la mano, guiándola consigo.

_-Un momento, Ronald-_ lo llamó su madre, cruzando la habitación hasta alcanzar un pequeño cajón _–Hermione está bien, pero si se siente cansada, asegúrate que venga a verme. Y tomen…- _estiró la mano, entregándole a su hijo una pequeña bolsa de plástico_ –No sean tímidos si necesitan más, después de George y Fred, aprendí que nunca está de más tenerlos-_

Ambos jóvenes cruzaron miradas, abandonando el cuarto.

Cuando salieron y Ron vio el contenido, su cara ardió roja, dejando salir un pequeño _–Oh-_ al mirar el montón de condones de distintos colores.

_-¿Qué te dio?-_ preguntó Hermione.

La mano del pelirrojo extrajo uno de los condones, enseñándoselo a la castaña.

_-¿De qué hablaron, Herms?-_ preguntó cauteloso, con los ojos muy abiertos y quizá un poquito esperanzado.

* * *

Sirius seguía en la cama, cuando ella se escabulló culpable después de haberle dicho a Ron que necesitaba ir a la biblioteca para leer un poco y adelantar un par de trabajos.

La cabeza del moreno se despegó de la almohada cuando la oyó entrar, y una sonrisa sincera se pintó en sus labios.

_-¿Todavía en la cama?-_ preguntó nerviosa, intentando decidir cómo le contaría lo que había pasado.

Tal vez no debería decirle y ya.

Sirius sonrió aún más y estiró su brazo, invitándola a acercarse.

Ella se acercó, y dejó que la jalara a la cama, colocándola bajo _él_. Su cuerpo grande aplastándola, antes de que distribuyera bien su peso, permitiéndole otra vez respirar.

_-Es tu culpa que me desvelara toda la noche, Hermione-_ carraspeó, mientras aclaraba su garganta.

Bajó la cabeza, y se acurrucó en el cuello de la castaña, lamiendo una línea de piel, alejándose solo un poco cuando la sintió erizarse.

_-Te extrañé- _susurró grave, con el aliento caliente contra el cuello, antes de succionar ansioso un pedazo de piel, lo suficientemente fuerte para que empezara a doler.

_-Sirius…- _lo llamó, intentado empujarlo_ –Tú… vas a dejar una marca- _pero al moreno parecía no importarle _-¡Sirius!-_

Se retorció entre sus brazos, tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la sensación de sangre fresca cayendo por su cuello hasta la blusa fue muy obvia.

Con rastros rojos en sus labios preguntó _-¿Pasó algo pequeña?- _se alejó un poco para ver lo que sus dientes habían causado. Y el sabor de la sangre de la leona en sus labios, junto con la piel marcada por_ él_, lo excitó aún más, regresando a ese punto y succionando de nuevo, limpiando la sangre, y con ello, aumentando el dolor.

_-Algo pasó…-_ susurró entre extasiada y terriblemente adolorida _–Pero… no vayas a enojarte-_

Sirius frunció el ceño, y la soltó, sentándose en la cama _-¿Qué?-_ preguntó molesto, escaneándola con la mirada, intentado averiguar por qué no debía molestarse.

La castaña se mordió el labio tan nerviosa, que olvidó por completo el ardor alojado en su cuello.

Abrió la boca. La cerró. Preguntándose si debía mentirle.

Abrió la boca de nuevo. La cerró.

Y después, le contó todo.

Cómo la señora Weasley ahora creía que ella y Ron estaban planeando tener sexo.

Cómo Ron creía que iban a tener sexo.

Sirius Black estaba furioso.

Prácticamente volteó de cabeza la habitación, mientras ella se mantenía silenciosa en la cama, tratando de volverse invisible.

Estaba asustada y mucho. El moreno tiraba, pateaba y destruía todo a su paso. La televisión estaba destrozada en el suelo y lo único intacto eran la cama y ella.

Comenzó a sollozar petrificada. Y _él_ salió echó furia.

Harry se asomó por la puerta, atraído por los gritos y el ruido, para encontrar una habitación hecha trizas y a una Hermione llorando descontrolada al pie de la cama.

* * *

_-Solo…solo estaba un poco asustada… necesitaba contárselo a alguien- _tartamudeó Hermione con el rostro lleno de lágrimas secas.

La señora Weasley suspiró _-¿Y por qué no consultaste conmigo o con Tonks? Inclusive Remus…-_

Hermione pretendió un ligero gruñido _–Yo…-_ pausó, decidiendo qué decir _–Me dio pena, porque usted es la madre de Ron, Tonks… pues, no la conozco muy bien. Y Remus fue mi profesor, señora Weasley, ¿cómo iba a preguntarle algo así?-_

La señora Weasley suspiró de nuevo, masajeándose la cabeza cansada –_De acuerdo, entiendo- _No sonó nada contenta por la elección de Hermione de un adulto al cual pedirle consejo de cómo planeaba tener relaciones con su novio. Pero estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Entró junto con la castaña a la biblioteca, donde Remus y Sirius mantenían un aspecto claramente incómodo.

_-Ron, ¿estás bien?-_ preguntó Remus, viendo al chico más pálido que de costumbre.

_-Sí…- _murmuró, notándose claramente que no estaba bien, con el cuello de su camisa totalmente arrugado y el pecho adolorido.

La señora Weasley estaba furiosa, Sirius Black no solo le había gritado a su hijo, sino que, si no hubiese estado Remus cerca para detenerlo, estaba segura que lo hubiera matado a golpes.

Ron se levantó de prisa, acercándose a su madre.

Sirius también se levantó, acercándose de nuevo al pelirrojo, teniendo a Remus detrás de _él_, intentando calmarlo.

_-Ni_ _creas niño, que podrás dormir con ella_- le informó Sirius Black con un gruñido amenazador.

_-¡Sirius!-_ lo reprimió Remus _–No es decisión nuestra_-

_-¡Pero ella es muy pequeña todavía!-_

_-¡Ya tiene diecisiete!-_

_-¡Oh!- _gritó colérico _-¡¿Es entonces para ti la edad suficiente para que ella ande cogiendo con su noviecito?!-_

Sin siquiera importarle, recibió la mirada desaprobatoria de Remus y la señora Weasley.

_-Es la edad suficiente para que ella decida lo que quiere o no hacer-_ interrumpió la señora Weasley _–No somos sus padres, tú no eres su padre-_

Los ojos del moreno ardieron.

_-Podemos aconsejarla-_ continúo la pelirroja _–Pero no podemos ordenarle nada-_

Sirius bufó _–Tal vez la estaba aconsejando…-_

_-¿Tú crees?- _preguntó sarcástico Remus _–Bien. Estabas aconsejándola. Ahora es decisión de Hermione si quiere o no seguir tu consejo-_ el castaño se volteó regresando al escritorio_ –Ron, Hermione, ya es tarde, vayan a la cama-_

La señora Weasley tomó suavemente a Hermione del brazo, obligándola a salir de la biblioteca junto con ella. Y mientras lo hacía, la castaña desvió la mirada, posándola en Sirius.

El moreno la vio irse y clavándole sus ojos grises, le dijo claramente lo que debía hacer.

* * *

_-¿Y bien?- _

Estaba de nuevo tumbado en su cama, reclamándola, adueñándose de ella.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, agachándose un poco para quitarse los zapatos y buscando las botas de _él, _encontrando una bajo el escritorio.

Merlín sabría dónde estaba la otra.

_-Yo…- _se detuvo cuando notó que la foto de ella y Ron había sido arrojada contra la pared, y que un montón de piezas de cristal roto estaban esparcidas alrededor de ella.

Parpadeó, sin decir nada, y se agachó, intentando recoger los pedazos más grandes con sus manos.

_-Déjala, vas a cortarte- _le dijo Sirius, viéndola intensamente.

Ella accedió, sacudió sus manos, poniéndose de pie, dejando la foto en el piso y caminando hacia _él_ _–Le dije que ya no podemos estar juntos…- _

No había sido la plática que Ron esperaba tener. Le gritó furioso, intentando comprender por qué demonios ella se alejaba así.

Ella no le dijo nada. Merecía que Ron le gritara, y así pasó.

Pero ahora la culpa se desvanecía y por fin Hermione había tomado una decisión.

Tenía una apuesta ya hecha y tendría que apegarse a ella.

Ahora debía confiar en que _él_ no la lastimaría.

Que _él_ no se aburriría. Que _él_ no se hartaría y la dejaría rota, para nunca volver.

Sirius exhaló, relajando sus hombros_ –Bien-_ dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Pero después su ceño se frunció _–Debemos ser muy cautelosos. Ya no hay noviecito detrás del cual podamos escondernos-_

_Él_ de alguna manera pronunció la palabra noviecito, como si de mierda fresca se tratase.

Hermione aceptó rígida_ –Será solo por un pequeño tiempo y mientras tanto, debemos mantenernos alejados-_

La expresión de Sirius se endureció, en obvia molestia.

Pero aún así, estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

Hermione no estaba segura cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de soportar Sirius. Pero en cuanto ese momento llegara, más le valía a nadie estar cerca para verlo.

Inconscientemente, _él_ estaba actuando de manera muy inapropiada, sentándose muy cera de ella, jugando con su cabello, oliéndola, observándola con sus ojos repletos de lujuria… la gente comenzaba a notar.

Como ahora, en el comedor, donde estaban todos, y _él _la observaba, entre Remus y Harry, cenando la merienda que Tonks se había ofrecido a preparar.

O al menos, la estaría cenando si no estuviera tan ocupado mirándola a ella.

_-Oye…¿sigue enojado?-_ preguntó Ginny en un susurro, señalando con la cabeza a Sirius. Sus ojos rebosando curiosos.

Hermione levantó la mirada, y notó que no solo Ginny, sino los gemelos y la novia de uno de ellos, Angelina, esperaban también la respuesta.

Todos creían que era dulce que Sirius se hubiese comportado como un segundo padre, protegiendo la virtud de Hermione frente a Ron, alegando que todavía era muy pequeña.

-_No lo sé-_ tartamudeó y se levantó abrumada.

Por la forma en que Sirius la estaba mirando, todo mundo se daría cuenta de la verdad antes del postre.

_-Mejor me voy… ya saben, un libro me espera-_

Dejó el comedor, dirigiendo una última mirada a Sirius y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Recorriendo el pasillo, no pasó ni un minuto, antes de que Sirius hiciera entrada, siguiéndola, como un animal cazando a su presa.

Lo jaló a un pequeño armario junto a las escaleras, donde guardaban un montón de baratijas.

_-Están notando- _le dijo acusadora, mientras medio tropezaba con una caja de cartón en el suelo.

Sirius gruñó, pasando su mano por el cabello en señal clara de frustración _-¡No puedo concentrarme!-_

_-Sirius… es solo por unos meses-_

-_¡No!-_

_-¡Shhh!-_ lo calló, asustada de que alguien pudiera descubrirlos, encerrados ambos en ese pequeño y oscuro armario.

El moreno sacudió la cabeza, y se agachó frente a ella, desabrochando los botones de su blusa _–Hermione, no puedo… necesito tocarte. Por favor, Hermione-_

Y entonces los botones quedaron libres y la boca de él empapaba de nuevo el corpiño.

_-¡Con una reverenda mierda! ¡Quítate esta puñetera cosa!- _

Las manos de _él_ la rodearon, y desabrocharon expertamente la prenda de ropa, recordándole a ella quién era Sirius Black.

Recordando que _él_ ya había hecho esto cientos de veces, con cientos de mujeres, todas diferentes, más expertas, menos cohibidas y más hermosas que ella.

_-Sirius…espera- _lo llamó, empujándolo.

_Él_ se alejó un poco, jalando el corpiño, quitándolo por completo, permitiendo que los pechos de ella cayeran libres, víctimas de la gravedad.

_Él_ inhaló entrecortado, con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas_ –Merlín Hermione…- _

Sus manos terminaron por arrojar la prenda al suelo, para después estrujar los pechos, empujando a la castaña contra una de las cajas más altas del armario.

El peso de Sirius sobre de ella, la desarmó, sintiendo como la caja detrás se hundía.

Un gruñido sonoro por parte de _él_ fue la única advertencia, antes de que ella sintiese su pezón empapado por la saliva y estrujado por los dientes del moreno, lo suficiente para lastimarla y complacerla, succionando.

De pronto, nació en ella la necesidad de frotar su parte baja con… el pene de… _él_, y aferrarse, abriendo sus piernas… para que _él_… pudiese entrar. Sería apretado, caliente y la fricción que sentiría sería…

_Él_ volvió a gruñir, deslizando sus labios al estómago ya desnudo.

Hermione sintió una gota suya, salada en su labio, de cuando _él_ había mordido demasiado fuerte.

_-Ten cuidado- _susurró ella temblando, sintiendo sus pechos hinchados.

Por unos segundos, sólo hubo respiraciones agitadas, mientras _él_ ganaba compostura, o al menos lo intentaba.

_Él_ levantó la cabeza de nuevo, y ella sintió cómo la recorría de nuevo con sus labios.

Y como _él_ volvió a atacar su boca, mordiendo su labio inferior, para después lamerlo.

Los dedos de _él_ se posaron en los pantalones de ella, buscando su vagina húmeda.

_-No, Sirius-_ susurró.

_-¿Por qué no?- _susurró de regreso, encontrando por fin lo que buscaba, y apretándolo entre su mano.

Ella, perdida, entre dejarlo continuar y detenerlo, luchó, logrando que sus manos alcanzaran la de él, alejándolo.

_-No estoy lista-_

La Hermione inteligente estaba de vuelta, aunque fuese por unos míseros minutos, diciéndole que debía detenerlo, de tomar consciencia que si lo permitía, Sirius Black tomaría su virginidad en un sucio armario, contra una caja que amenazaba con desplomarse detrás de ella.

_Él_ maldijo, desviando su mirada el techo.

_-Pero cuando esté lista… será contigo, y nadie más- _susurró, sabiendo que había sido perfecto decir eso, cuando notó la sonrisa en los labios del moreno.

_-Ven aquí-_ dijo él, sonriendo aún más.

Ella se dejó llevar, mientras el moreno se sentaba en una caja, colocándola a ella en sus piernas.

_-Sirius…-_

_-Solo besar… solo vamos a besarnos- _dijo _él_ mientras levantaba la cara de ella, para que sus labios se encontraran con los suyos.

Era solo besarse.

O al menos así lo fue por un tiempo, hasta que Hermione fue consciente del bulto que rozaba sus muslos y parte de su trasero.

Y en parte, ella también se frotaba contra _él_.

Ella intentó levantarse, alejarse, pero los brazos de Sirius, aprisionándola alrededor, se lo impidieron.

_-Por favor…- _pidió ronco, frotándola aún más contra _él_, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de ella _–Solo…un poco… más-_

Ella gimió sonora, y _él _sonrió satisfecho, presionado aún más su erección contra el trasero de la castaña.

Gemía descontrolada, sentándose cada vez más fuerte, ante la promesa de esa erección contra sus nalgas.

Y después tembló, cuando sintió cómo los dientes de Sirius se cerraban contra la piel en su hombro, justo ahí, mordiendo demasiado fuerte.

La velocidad aumentaba, frenética, y _él _se arqueó, con los ojos cerrados y el labio inferior mordido, jurando, maldiciendo, mientras el orgasmo lo llenaba.

Y entonces Hermione lo sintió. Como una pequeña explosión debajo de ella. Y la sensación de algo aún más caliente, corriéndose a través de los pantalones del moreno.

Sirius gimió una última vez, cayendo rendido, con una sonrisa de completo éxtasis tatuada en su cara.

Ella se abalanzó contra _él_, observándolo, entre sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer y satisfecha, sabiendo que era ella la que había provocado que _él_ sonriera así.

Lo observó hipnotizada. Viendo las pequeñas gotas de sudor cayendo por sus mejillas, y cómo su piel parecía brillar, su cabello despeinado y sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, haciéndola desear verlo así todas las mañanas, todas las tardes y todas las noches del resto de su vida.

De pronto, con su lengua, el moreno relamió su propio labio, y ella sintió un escalofrío recorriéndola entre las piernas.

Se preguntó si aquello sería un orgasmo.

_-Lo siento, pequeña-_ se disculpó aún sonriendo _–Ven, recuéstate, deja que me encargue de ti…-_

Ella sacudió la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo con una sonrisa, para demostrarle que no estaba molesta _–No, está bien-_

De hecho estaba contenta, de poder haberlo visto en un momento así, tan… vulnerable.

_-Tengo que irme a la cama, es tarde, y no tardan en acabar de cenar los demás-_

Rápidamente se levantó, colocándose el corpiño y la blusa de nuevo, a la cual, le faltaban ya dos botones.

Sintiendo el ardor en su cuello, recordó _–Me mordiste_- le reclamó juguetona, mientras sus dedos recorrían el lugar donde la marca era cubierta por la blusa.

_Él _sonrió, luciendo complacido, demasiado complacido, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño, se inclinara y le diera un pequeño beso.

Que de pequeño no tuvo nada, haciendo que deseara quedarse, y dejar que_ él_ enterrara sus dedos en su vulva adolorida.

* * *

Nadie podía hacer una mirada de perrito regañado como Ron.

Lastimera, como si el mundo se estuviese acabando, repleta de miseria, los labios ligeramente abiertos y un dolor silencioso tatuado bajo sus ojos, como si en cualquier instante una lágrima fuera a salir de ellos.

_-¡Juro que voy a partirle su puñetera cara al cabrón si no deja de mirarte!-_ gritó alterado Sirius, golpeando la mesa a su lado.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, desviando su atención de nuevo a la novela en sus manos, cuando la mirada de Ginny también la penetró.

Hermione sintió como Sirius se tensaba cada vez más, perdiendo la cordura, hasta que todas las miradas en la habitación se enfocaron en ellos.

Tensándose a sí misma, intentó no levantar la vista, pero al sentir una presencia al frente, abandonó por tercera vez el libro, encontrándose con la mirada de Ron a unos pocos centímetros sobre de ella.

_-¿Podemos hablar?-_ le preguntó, con la voz casi rota.

Hermione sintió su propia voz romperse ante el tono de Ron.

Pero Sirius no se quedó callado.

_-¿Sobre qué mierda quieres hablar con ella?-_ gruñó, dándole a Ron la misma mirada que le había dado a Peter Pettegrew hacia ya tres años, cuando lo habían condenado a Azkaban, redimiendo por fin la culpa del moreno.

Ron estaba claramente asustado por la actitud de Sirius, pero aún así, se mantuvo firme_ –Quiero hablar con ella de…nosotros-_

_-¿Ah si? ¿De ustedes?-_

Ron dudó, pero decidió continuar, dirigiéndose a Hermione –_Te extraño, dijiste que no estabas lista y yo estoy dispuesto a esperarte… Esperaré por siempre si es necesario. Tenemos tanto, no quiero renunciar tan fácil, y los hubiera me están matando. Dame otra oportunidad. Por favor, Hermione-_

Todos se callaron. Hermione observó como los gemelos, Ginny, Harry y hasta Neville, que estaba de visita, tenían la atención puesta en ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron impactados y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Tragando fuerte, volteó a ver de nuevo a Ron, justo en el momento en que el pelirrojo salía volando hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

* * *

Sirius estaba de nuevo, teniendo una conversación con Remus. Por los sonidos que atravesaban la puerta, Hermione estaba segura que la cosa no iba bien.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y Sirius salió hecho furia, rojo, respirando agitado, con los puños fuertemente apretados, Hermione supo que la cosa, definitivamente, no fue nada bien.

_-Sirius, tus acciones hablan por sí solas, y nadie en esta casa está de acuerdo con ellas-_ gritó el castaño, intentando frenar al susodicho_ –Y aunque esta sea tu casa, no significa que puedes andar agrediendo a un joven. Debes disculparte con Ron. Y debes permitir que Hermione cometa sus propios errores. Sin ninguna influencia tuya-_

Sirius rodó los ojos y la tomó del codo, arrastrándola con _él_.

Ella apretó el paso, intentando mantener la velocidad del moreno, con la cabeza gacha, intentado evitar la mirada de los que pudieran cruzarse en el camino.

Y la llevó al cuarto de _él._

La Hermione inteligente le gritaba a todo pulmón que era peligroso estar con _él_ en la misma habitación, cuando estaba de mal humor.

Pero aún así, terminó en la habitación de Sirius, mientras _él_ cerraba la puerta con seguro detrás de ella.

Tontamente, se le quedó viendo a la puerta, y cuando giró, encontró a Sirius desabrochándose la camisa y quitándose las botas.

_-Cielos…-_ balbuceó para intentar esconder su nerviosismo _–Se está haciendo tarde… estudiar. Debo irme… estudiar-_

_Él _la ignoró, quitándose el cinturón y arrojándolo al piso, desabrochándose los pantalones.

_-¡Merlín!- _se volteó ahora si completamente nerviosa, alejando su vista del moreno.

Escuchó un ruido de pantalones cayendo, y después, de calzoncillos cayendo también…

_-Hermione- _murmuró, mientras se frotaba el pene ya medio erecto con su mano –_Quítate la ropa-_

Oh no.

La Hermione inteligente gritaba, chillaba, maldecía. Diciéndole como el primer amor nunca funciona, que por eso le dicen primer amor. Diciéndole que necesitaba experiencia, no tanto sexual, sino romántica.

Que debería enamorarse antes de otro ser menos complicado que Sirius. Y menos ilegal. Y menos anti-ético.

Por lo menos, antes de estar lista.

Necesitaba saber cómo funcionan estas cosas, quería tener citas raras de adolescentes en las Tres Escobas o en una pizzería muggle, donde el chico lo más que aspiraría sería a tomarla de la mano y obtener un pequeño beso al final.

Sirius no la sostendrá de la mano, no se irá después de un beso, no le dará una cita o una primera cita.

La tumbará contra su cama. Esperará que esté lista para tener sexo.

El tipo de sexo al que _él _está acostumbrado.

_-Sirius…no… no puedo-_

Es un _no puedo_. No un _no quiero_. Solo un… _no puedo_.

Espera que _él_ entienda la diferencia.

Y si lo entiende, entonces no está escuchando, porque ella está contra la pared y _él. _Sintiendo algo duro y punzante contra su estómago _–Ve a la cama, Hermione-_

Merlín, ella lo desea, pero…_ -No puedo, Sirius. Realmente no puedo- _

Y ella quiere llorar, porque esto… estar con _él_ es todo lo que ha deseado desde hace ya un año, en el momento en que _él_ comenzó a mirarla, seguirla, cuidarla… colándose en su habitación por las noches, ronzándola cada mañana y enterrándose en su corazón, para nunca partir.

_Él _gruñe, apretando sus dientes, al punto de hacerlos rechinar_ -¿Por qué? ¿Se te pegaron las piernas?-_

Ella no puede decirle. Porque _él _no entendería.

Todo lo que _él _oiría, sería cómo ella quiere salir con otros chicos, y claramente, esa no es la razón.

_-Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo, Sirius. Por favor…-_

_Él _no estaba escuchando, y ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que en los próximos cinco segundos, ella terminaría contra la pared, con sus piernas abiertas alrededor de su cintura.

E hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Estiró la mano, atrapando el pene de _él_ entre sus dedos, deslizándolos de arriba abajo.

_-¡Mierda!- _maldice, pegándose a ella sorprendido _–Hermione. Merlín. Hermione-_

Se inclina más, presionando un beso húmedo en la boca de ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, sosteniéndola por el trasero y levantándola contra _él_.

_-No, Sirius-_ dice rápido, empujándolo para que la vuelva a poner en el suelo y atrapando de nuevo su pene con la mano.

En realidad no sabe lo que está haciendo y siente un temblor en sus piernas que la distrae.

Pero pronto regresa, sintiendo más calor entre sus dedos, dándose cuenta que unos rastros de jugos comienzan a empapar su mano.

_Él_ gruñe, e intenta atraparla de nuevo, pero entonces ella suelta su pene.

_-Por favor… mierda… Hermione, más fuerte-_

Ella traga saliva, sintiéndose mareada, y lo ve, hermoso, masculino. Vulnerable.

Con los dientes apretados, los músculos tensos, amenazando con fundirla en la pared, con solo su fuerza.

Gritando y susurrando su nombre. Rogándole y ordenando que no se detenga, que nunca se detenga, con el sudor invadiendo su frente y sus ojos oscuros de placer.

_-Hermione…-_ suplica de nuevo.

Y ella aprieta más sus dedos, subiendo y bajando por el pene erecto. Rodeándolo desde la base hasta la húmeda punta.

Rápido, cada vez más rápido.

Ansiosa, furiosa, excitada. Contemplando como _él _se pierde entre sus dedos, cómo _él_ gime, maldice, se arquea.

Y luego gruñe, largo y sonoro… mientras se viene.

Siente el semen caliente correrse entre sus dedos.

Hermione se aleja, y contempla su mano sorprendida, cubierta de líquido blanco, y su propia blusa y pantalón, manchados también, aunque no tanto.

_Él _casi se colapsa encima de ella, respirando entrecortado, pero con la suficiente fuerza para caminar hasta la cama y caer en ella.

Ella lo sigue, incapaz de alejarse de _él_, viéndolo tan adorable, mareado y con esa mirada de párpados entrecerrados.

_-Bien-_ murmura _él,_ con su aliento regreasando poco a poco a la realidad _–Ahora seré gentil-_

Los ojos de Hermione se abren sorprendidos, obviamente _él_ todavía piensa seguir con esto… hasta el final. Su mirada se desvía a la puerta.

_-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Hermione-_

_-Sirius yo…-_

_-No-_ la interrumpe, sacudiendo la cabeza_ –Ven a la cama. Basta de esperar-_

Ella se le queda viendo un rato, esperando que _él_ cambie de opinión.

Pero no lo hace.

La estúpida, idiota Hermione grita victoriosa, alegre, hiperventilada, porque ha deseado esto por mucho tiempo y por fin su sueño se hará realidad.

Se sube a la cama, alejada de _él_. Pero obediente se deja jalar, cuando _él_ la arrastra debajo de su pesado cuerpo.

Sus dedos exploran la pequeña blusa que la cubre, tocando el lugar donde está el corpiño y sus pechos.

Le quita la blusa, pero deja la otra prenda. Y comienza a lamer, morder y succionar de nuevo cada pezón.

Hermione gime, arqueándose _–No…-_ chilla, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de Sirius.

_Él_ se inclina, besándola en los labios, adentrando su lengua en la boca de ella, adueñándose de todo, inclusive su aliento, quitándole la poca razón que le queda.

Una briza en su estómago la trae a la realidad, mientras siente como _él _se aleja, concentrándose en su pantalón, desabrochándolo.

Ella traga hondo y lucha contra la urgencia de no pensar en Ron, sus padres, la señora Weasley, Harry e inclusive Remus y Ginny.

Y levanta las caderas, permitiendo que le quite el pantalón y su trusa blanca.

_Él_ la mira, lujurioso, hambriento, enamorado. Y ella no puede evitar amarlo un poco más.

Cuando siente como _él_ aprieta su vulva, no puede evitar retorcerse.

_-Hermione…-_ advierte, con sus ojos ya negros, y ella intenta relajarse.

_Él_ penetra, primero con uno, luego con dos dedos, su sexo, y a ella le duele. Mucho.

Y no quiere que duela.

_Él_ se adentra aún más, usando su peso para controlarla y ella siente oleadas de pánico invadirla, ante la imposibilidad de moverse y un retortijón en su estómago la golpea cada vez más.

Tiembla, se retuerce y grita, sintiendo como los dedos bombean cada vez más fuerte, más rápido.

Y luego el placer llega.

Y se siente renacida, viva, extasiada.

Merlín, se sentía en el cielo, como si el mundo no fuera suficiente y el tiempo no significara nada.

Y cuando la oleada final llegó, su vista se nubló por completo, sintiendo como Sirius se posicionaba entre sus piernas, abriéndolas obscenamente, con su pene duro amenazando con entrar.

Siente que no es capaz de abrir los ojos, pero los abre. Y se encuentra con la mirada de _él_, perforándola, memorizándola, como si quisiera congelar el momento y repetirlo una eternidad tras otra.

_Él_ retrocede un poco, ganando impulso y de pronto, lo siente.

Duro.

Ardiente.

Molesto.

Exquisito.

Punzante.

Doloroso.

Imperfecto.

Forzando la entrada, rompiendo la barrera final.

Y se siente incómoda, teniéndolo dentro, con cada nervio en su cuerpo gritando de dolor.

Pero _él_ solo sigue, penetrando cada vez más fuerte, rápido, rompiéndola en pedazos.

Hermione se arquea, mordiendo su labio, intentado reprimir los gritos que nacen en su garganta y que amenazan con salir en furia.

Intenta reprimir las lágrimas, de placer y dolor.

_Él_ la besa, con dientes, lengua y saliva. Distrayéndola un pequeño instante.

Y ella levanta las piernas, envolviéndolas alrededor de _él_, dejándolo entrar más, si es eso humanamente posible y aferrándose al cuello de _él_, con temblorosas manos.

Ahora, apenas y logra controlar sus gemidos, mientras _él_ se sale y mete, frenético, rápido, fuerte.

Sus caderas golpeando el interior de sus muslos, sus manos fuertes apresando sus muñecas, porque ella necesita aferrarse a algo y Sirius la deja aferrarse a _él._

Hermione siente sus entrañas arder.

La velocidad aumenta aún más, al punto de que ella tiene que morder el hombro de _él_, para tragarse sus gritos y que nadie pueda escucharla.

Fluidos entre ambos, corriendo, dejándole claro a ella lo que se siente tenerlo dentro, haciéndola consciente de que esto sucederá otra vez y otra vez, esta noche, en la mañana, toda su vida…

Iba a venirse.

Merlín, va a venirse.

¿O era _él_ el que iba a venirse?

Quien fuera, Hermione se encontró a sí misma gritando extasiada cuando sintió el liquido caliente saliendo de _él_, invadiéndola, recorriéndola, haciendo que su cuerpo, sus paredes se aprieten alrededor de _él_, en lo que estuvo segura, fue un orgasmo.

Y se sintió mareada, cansada, perdida.

Con los músculos desconectados, y el aire perdido.

Minutos pasaron, mientras _él_ seguía sobre ella, aún adentro, pero ya flácido, respirando entrecortado.

Y cuando la volteó a ver, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

_-Hola- _susurró con una chispa de alegría pura en su mirada.

_-Hola…_-susurró de regreso.

_-¿Estás bien?-_ le preguntó, mientras la besaba dulce.

_-Sí…- _logró articular.

_-¿Lista para la segunda ronda?-_

Hermione se ahoga quedito _–No creo ser capaz de una segunda ronda, o las que sea que estés pensando-_

Sirius apretó los labios, como los niños pequeños, lo que la hizo reír.

_-Pequeña, dame una oportunidad y créeme que no te importará-_

Ella sonrió.

_-Para mañana, dejarás de sentirte cómoda el instante en que no me tengas enterrado dentro de ti-_

* * *

_-¿Te gustó?-_

Hermione gruñó, cuando sintió cómo _él_ hablaba contra la piel de su estómago, con su voz vibrando, haciendo que sus músculos cansados dolieran aún más.

_-¿Me gustó qué?-_ y su voz sonó ronca, de tanto que había gritado.

Ah, eso.

_-Por supuesto, Sirius… solo, Merlín, recuerda que soy bruja, pero eso no significa que tenga el poder de aguantar tanto-_

_Él _sonrió _–Podría hacerlo siempre. Es solo que…- _su humor decayó en un instante _–Ese idiota, lo que te dijo…toda esa mierda romántica. No te gustó, ¿cierto?-_

Hermione pestañó rápido, comprendiendo y llevando sus manos al cabello del moreno _–Fue lindo, claro-_

Sirius se estremeció.

_-Pero eso no significa que quiera estar con él- _agregó rápido _–Si la habilidad de decir cosas lindas fuera lo importante en una relación, entonces no habría un solo poeta soltero-_

Dejó que _él_ se acercara, besándola suave.

_-Te amo, Sirius. Y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso-_

La miró profundo_ –Desearía… Hermione, desearía … poder decirte cosas tan lindas-_

_-Sirius…-_

_-No. Tú… tú te lo mereces. Y yo… sé que estuvo mal, que debí haber esperado. Escucharte…- _tragó culpable _–Estaba asustado-_

_-¿Asustado?-_ preguntó suave, acariciando sus mejillas rasposas con la yema de sus dedos.

_-De perderte-_ murmuró bajando la mirada _–De que te dieras cuenta… de que te fueras. Eres tan maravillosa Hermione… tan endemoniadamente maravillosa, me haces sentir vivo… Merlín, tan puñeteramente bien, como si ser yo no fuese tan malo… pero si te vas…-_ su voz se quebró.

_-No me iré. Sabes que no me iré- _juró, viéndolo a los ojos.

Así que por eso fue tan demandante.

La tristeza se atoró en su garganta, deseando que _él_ se hubiese dado cuenta antes.

La amaba y se forzó a sí mismo, para que le doliera alejarse.

Sirius continuó, sabiendo que debía sacarlo todo ahora _–Hermione, voy a joderlo. Escucha. Sé que lo haré. No quiero, pero sé que lo hare-_

Se detuvo, viéndola, esperando una respuesta.

Ese también era el miedo de ella. Solía tener ese tipo de pensamientos enfermos, donde entraba a su cuarto, encontrándoselo en la cama, con su lengua enredada en la garganta de otra.

De abrazarlo y oler el perfume de muchas mujeres más.

_-De acuerdo-_ respondió_ –Probablemente también yo, así que aprenderemos juntos-_

Y de pronto todos esos miedos se vieron tan estúpidos, pequeños, porque supo que _él _tal vez se equivocaría, pero era injusto condenarlo por algo que ni siquiera había hecho.

_-No, Hermione. Yo…-_ obviamente esa no era la respuesta _él _que estaba buscando.

Hermione se le quedó viendo confundida, intentando comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo.

Sirius bufó en frustración.

_-De acuerdo. Lo echarás a perder… -_ repitió ella despacio.

_Él_ confirmó con la cabeza, alentándola a seguir.

-_Cuando, ehm…- _

_Él_ asintió más fuerte, indicándole que continuara.

_-Cuando tu lo eches a perder…-_

Y de pronto hizo click.

Ella sonrió dulce, triste y se acercó a _él_, besándolo en los párpados, la nariz y su frente.

_Él_ se alejó de ella impaciente.

_-Lo echarás a perder. Tal vez demasiado, pero te seguiré amando y aunque intentes alejarme, no me iré. Te golpearé y lloraré, pero seguiré aquí. Y luego tendrás que recompensarme. Hablo de flores, chocolates y no tirando la ropa en el suelo. Pero no me iré, nunca-_

_Él_ suspiró conforme, besándola

_-¿Lo prometes?-_

_-Lo prometo…- _y lo tapizó de pequeños besos.

_-Por cierto, un poema, tampoco estaría nada mal…-_

Ignoró el bufido de _él_, sonriendo.

Habría obstáculos y muchos. Pero se amaban demasiado para renunciar.

Y si una tormenta los golpeaba, se sostendrían fuerte, el uno al otro, y al final, estarían bien.

Estarían bien.

_-Pero eso si… si me engañas con Ginny, Tonks, Fleur o inclusive la señora Weasley…-_ sonrió divertida por la cara de horror del moreno _–Te lastimaré feo, de la peor manera. Sin sexo por un año y confiscándote la motocicleta-_

Sirius parpadeó perplejo.

_-¿Mi motocicleta?-_ preguntó aterrado.

…

…

* * *

Reviews?

_Sari_


End file.
